<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me On The Equinox by WeCouldPretend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254078">Meet Me On The Equinox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCouldPretend/pseuds/WeCouldPretend'>WeCouldPretend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology &amp; Related Fandoms, Romans | Arthurian Romances - Chrétien de Troyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flower Crowns, Fluff, Guin gets mentioned, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laying in a meadow, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, Snippet, laying around, she does not make an appearance, the boys are soft, wildflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCouldPretend/pseuds/WeCouldPretend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred and Galahad take a sunny spring equinox to spend some time alone together. Sun drunk and sleepy, Galahad makes Mordred a little gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galahad/Mordred (Arthurian)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Me On The Equinox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know if I’ve ever mentioned this before, but you are shockingly stunning in the sunlight” Galahad murmured, staring at Mordred with almost a casual sense of appraisal.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you have. Mostly because we never see the sun.” Mordred shot back, quick on the reply. It made Galahad laugh gently as he continued to regard Mordred’s closed eyed figure in the grass. The raven haired knight had his head tilted upwards towards the sun, almost as if he were absorbing energy from it like the plants around them did.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it is worth saying nonetheless.” The sunlight had put them both in extraordinarily good moods. It was finally spring, and the grass was green and the sun was out. It wasn’t gross or muddy in their little meadow. Warm and pleasantly bug-free, their little daytime reprieve seemed almost a personal haven.</p><p> </p><p>With the absent purpose of someone who doesn’t usually have a spare second to think, Galahad reached for one of the tiny little purple flowers in the hollow. They practically carpeted the open space, making the grass seem as if it was speckled with purple freckles. He loved them. He always had. It was the first sign that things were coming back to life after the cold winters and the rainy days. They were hope. They were happiness. They were beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>He picked another and folded the stem around the first flower. He tied a knot, testing its tensile strength with the same manner that he checked that of his horse’s girdle. Firm. Not rough.</p><p> </p><p>The stem broke under his testing fingers, and he shrugged and tossed it away, already reaching for its replacement. He knew how to do this. His Lady Queen had taught him years ago, on Mordred’s birthday, as the three of them watched the May Day Tourney commence. But fond as the memory was, the delicacies of the chaining slipped his mind. He broke another stem and tossed it too. Another was plucked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful too, Galahad.” The murmur was sleepy and sun-drunk, but there. “Your hair actually glows in it in the sunshine. It looks like spun gold.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do like the color. It suits me nicely. “ Galahad replied, continuing to chain his little purple flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.” Mordred simply stated, not bothering to open his eyes. He knew exactly where Galahad was and the day was too nice to waste on anything but the sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>“After three years, I sincerely hope you do. Otherwise we’re going to have some very serious conversations about what we do behind closed doors.” Galahad laughed, teasing his partner gently. Mordred’s grin flashed out again, his smile like sunlight in the midday.</p><p> </p><p>The saccharine display of sunshine on his face and sweetness on his lips had Galahad leaning over to take a taste. He sampled gently, pressing lips to delicate lips as he kissed his partner. His heart ached with the rush of emotion that welled throughout his body. It sang in his fingertips and rushed through his veins. Peace. Happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Galahad,” Mordred hummed between gentle kisses. “You’re in my light.”</p><p> </p><p>Galahad pushed himself away, laughing at his love in disbelief. “Why the nerve. Really? I’m in your light?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I need it. For reasons.” Mordred insisted pettily, shrugging as if it explained everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I bother.” Galahad folded the last stem into place and admired his work. He had braided the flowers into a crown, fit for a prince. “You’re impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet, you still love me.” Mordred mused, allowing Galahad to place the flower crown upon his brow like some half-cocked coronation. It was the only one he ever wished for. He still didn’t bother to so much as crack an eye open when Galahad began to shuffle the crown around. He was too sleepy. Too content to bother.</p><p> </p><p>“Very much so, actually.” Galahad plucked another flower and began again on his crown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I wrote this instead of sleeping again. It's totally unbeta'd, but I wanted to post it for the equinox. I'm @ Knight-of-the-Kitchen on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>